forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Computer game/doc
This template creates an infobox for a computer game related to the Forgotten Realms. All parameters are optional except for name and if left unspecified will not be shown. Usage Parameters Basic Information ; image : Optional. Specify just the file name of the image. For backward compatibility, and tags will still work. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. Ideally, this should be an image of an English-language cover or a promotional flier, in the case of an arcade game. Failing that, a logo or foreign-language cover can suffice. Where different cover designs are available for different regions, the one from the region in which the game has been developed should be used. If the game is not developed in an English-language region use the cover from the region in which the game receives its first English language release, unless another English language version has been uploaded first, in which case you should not change it. Where a game is released on multiple platforms, the PC cover is preferred over console covers to avoid bias towards a certain console. However, if possible, artwork should not use any platform indicator at all. Avoid screenshots and multiple images. ; caption : Optional. A short description of the image. Is it a flyer, a game cover, or something else? This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. The full name of the game including punctuation and style (e.g. "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" instead of "Super Mario RPG" or "Legend of the Seven Stars"). Do not wikilink the name of the game. ; realm year : Optional. The year or years of the Forgotten Realms calendar in which the game took place. ; developer : Optional. The popular name(s) of the game developer(s). This field is for the game development company (e.g. Nintendo) or, if confirmed by primary sources, the name of the team that developed the game (e.g. Nintendo EAD). In the case of a game made entirely by one person, use the designer field instead. The name(s) may be wikilinked. Individual development tasks handled by different companies (e.g. scenario, programming) should not be mentioned in the infobox but in the article text instead. For port developers, separate them using (line breaks). Platforms can be abbreviated to fit in one line, and should be listed as bolded section titles without colons, separated with commas (e.g. PS2, GCN, Xbox). ; publisher : Optional. The popular name(s) of the video game publisher(s). The name(s) can be wikilinked. If there are many publishers or if the list grows too long, separate them with (line breaks). Platforms can be abbreviated to fit in one line, and should be listed as bolded section titles without colons, separated with commas (e.g. PS2, GCN, Xbox). ; distributor : Optional. The popular name(s) of the game's distributor(s). Only use this field if it is a different company from the publisher. The name(s) may be wikilinked. ; designer : Optional. Name of the person or persons that were the lead designers of the game, if known. ; released : Optional. If possible, use the game's exact release date. (" , ") Use the first public non-festival release in the game's country of origin, as well as any English-language release dates available. If there are many release dates, separate them with (line breaks). Platforms can be abbreviated to fit in one line, and should be listed as bolded section titles without colons, separated with commas (e.g. PS2, GCN, Xbox). ; genre : Optional. The gameplay genre(s) (such as first-person shooter, adventure, etc.) the game is categorized in by its developers and publishers, or by reliable sources. This should not include thematic genres (like science fiction, horror, etc.) as video games are more difficult to categorize in such a way. Verifiable thematic genres can be mentioned in the article's body. ; modes : Optional. Playing modes the game offers. The only values possible are single-player and multiplayer (or both). ; ratings : Optional. The game's content rating system most widely accepted in the game's country of origin (and any English-language censorship ratings). See this page for valid values. ; series : Optional. If this game is part of a series, put the name here and link it to the article about the series, if possible. ; prequel : Optional. In a series, the game that came immediately before this one. ; sequel : Optional. In a series, the game that came immediately after this one. ; remake : Optional. If this game was remade with newer technology, link to the newer game here. ; original : Optional. If this game is a remake of an older game, link to the original here. ; modules : Optional. If additional content was released for this game, such as modules, expansions, adventures, or DLC, you may list them here. Add links if they were big enough to rate their own article. ; sitetitle : Optional. Not shown above. If the name field does not match what is used for the citation template, enter the correct citation template name here. Otherwise, a link to the citation template will be generated in the form [[Template:Cite game/'name']] Technical Information ; engine : Optional. The game's graphic engine. ; version : Optional. The latest official version number of the game. This field typically applies to PC games, though some console and arcade games have several numbered revisions too. ; platforms : Optional. The console or operating system the game was released for. The names should not be abbreviated in this field to avoid confusion for readers unfamiliar with the subject. ; media : Optional. Use this field for games where at least one of the platforms it was released on uses several types of media (e.g. Windows, MSX), or leaves the method of distribution ambiguous. The only values possible are "floppy disk", "cartridge", "memory card", "optical disc", "download", and "cloud computing" (and combinations thereof). ; requirements : Optional. The hardware specifications or equipment required to run the game. These should only be listed for the original version of the game, and asterisks (*) should be used to list individual requirements if there is more than one. For PC games, the requirements are processor frequency (e.g. "200 MHz processor"), system memory (e.g. "32 MB RAM]]"), video card or video card memory (e.g. "4 MB video card"), required HDD space (e.g. "300 MB HDD space), and (optionally) an operating system specific value (e.g. "DirectX version 6.1"). For console games, the equipment that is mandatory to run the game should be listed (e.g. "Expansion Pack" for Donkey Kong 64). Memory space and additional compatible equipment are not considered system requirements for these games. Category:Template documentation